Alien Warriors of metropolis
by NovaBlade 67
Summary: 5 alien beings appear in the nick of time to save the team from certain death at the hands of Superboy Prime. Who are these 5 mysterious teens and what will happen when they stay and help protect metropolis? Old foes and new may abound as a result is the team ready for that?
1. Mysterious savior; New comrades?

_Hey guys, Novablade 67 here. I know it's been abit since i updated alien gods of metropolis. This is a rewrite of that story. It's being renamed as Alien Warriors of Metropolis. I'm thinking there will be 4 main characters, an OC, Trunks, Goten, and most likely.. Raunch ( from a fan series called Dragon ball RR) or Bulla/Pan._ _anyways enjoy! and p.s. I only own the oc in this story since he's my original character._

Metropolis

 ** _I remember like it was yesterday... the day i met... him. Apparently he'd been on the team's missions before, but i just never noticed.. until that moment._** ** _Superboy Prime, Superman's arch enemy had attacked metropolis in an effort to look for him so he might destroy him. The Justice League responded immediately, but were no match for the power prime had gained. Myself and the rest of the younger heroes in the young Justice league were called upon to help stop Superboy Prime, even we were no match for his power._**

 ** _All of my friends were down, badly injured or bleeding. And those I looked up to, the justice league, they were in the same situation as we were. I was the only one left standing, albeit just barely. It took all the strength I had left just to stand on two feet, much less to fight back. I heard Wonder Woman, Diana Prince who was my Sister and legal guardian cry out for me to run. That was the thing, I couldn't. I didn't even have enough strength to fight back, no way could i move._** **_Beaten and battered, It looked like i was staring my own death in the face._**

 ** _As I waited for the the blow that would certainly kill me, I braced myself for the feeling of either my skull being crushed or for a fist to rip through my body. Strange thing was.. The deathblow, it never came. As I opened my eyes, I felt a pair of strong arms carrying me and eventually setting me down on my feet. Long Dark Blue hair and a black coat assaulted my vision. I could tell that the figure in front of me was male and obviously was a fighter. What i found strange though was the emblem on his back. A flaming shield with two swords overlapping it was emblazoned on the back of his coat. At this point, I spoke up._**

"Who are you?," I asked.

"Oh, you mean me?", The teen boy asked.

I nodded to answer his question. The boy relaxed he briefly turned towards me. I could tell that he was very well built, and was a warrior from the way he carried himself. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. Not just because i was curious about him, there was.. another reason. I hated to admit it, but he was.. physically very attractive. And there was the fact that he did just save me from death. "Are you alright?," The slightly dark skinned boy asked.

I nodded in agreement before answering him. "Y-Yes I'm fine, thank you. But what about my friends?," I replied. The teen smiled as he answered my question. "Don't worry, none of your friends or seniors lives are in danger. They'll be fine with a bit of rest. ," The Teen answered.

The teen then turned back to Prime as he was getting up from rubble that was on him. "Excuse me for a few moments miss, my friends and I have to make sure this monstrosity doesn't get up to bother you anytime soon.," The teen said.

I was about to protest it when without missing a beat, the teen who'd saved me had flipped over prime and decked him. After decking him in the face, the teen kneed prime in the stomach, tripped him, and then sent him airborne with a double kick. 4 other teens came in and took turns batting the angry kryptonian around until the flame eyed teen sent him crashing through several buildings with a double handed haymaker. As if it wasn't enough all 4 teens gathered light in their hands and proceeded to fire them at Superboy prime, the last of which was red in color and tossed by the flame eyed teen.

The giant red sphere detonated and sent prime through even more buildings. When he finally got up again, the flame eyed teen delivered a powerful chop to the back of his neck to knock him out. The kryptonian crashed into the street face first, out cold. By this time, my other friends in young justice had gotten up and walked over to see if every thing was alright. When asked if i was ok, I nodded. As i tried to introduce them to my saviour, i noticed he was gone along with the other 4 that were with him.

"What the-? That's weird, He's gone.," Wondergirl said aloud.

"Who? Who's gone?," A blond haired girl with attire almost matching superman asked. This was Kara el zor or Kara Kent, but better known as Supergirl.

"The guy who saved me. He was slightly dark skinned like Aqualad and he had long blue hair about the length of your hair, Kara. But what caught my attention was his eyes, they were like fire. It was as if i was staring into flame itself.," Wondergirl explained. " Was he the only one?", another girl asked. This dark skinned girl hero is Jacqueline Jones, better known as Rocket. Wondergirl shook her head. "No, there were 4 others. Two boys and two girls. But they all had tails.," She replied.

This confused the others, but for the moment they were just glad everyone was alright. Superman and the other founding members of the justice league came over to the body of Superboy Prime, he was very badly beaten. Since he posed no threat to them now, they decided that it'd be best if prime was banished to the phantom zone as soon as possible. Still the league members were curious about who could've beaten Prime so handily, they'd have to find out. And it sure looked like wondergirl knew something about it. Diana eyed her protege, the two of them would be having a long chat later about this.

 _Elsewhere_

Meanwhile on the other side of metropolis 5 teenagers stood above the skyline. They were high enough that no one could see them above the clouds.

One teen wore an orange gi with a blue undershirt, light blue boots, black spiked hair styled at an angle to go with black eyes and light skin. This was son Goten, second born of Goku. It'd been about 20 years since Goku passed on from the earth, so Goten was around 17 years old now. However, this is the Goten from future Trunks' timeline. He had somehow survived by being pulled into another dimension when the androids attacked. It'd been so long, he couldn't even remember how it happened. Next was a black haired girl with a red gi and yellow long sleeved shirt underneath to go with red pants and beige shoes. This was Pan, she was the daughter of Goten's oldest brother Gohan. This Pan was from an alternate reality and somehow ended up getting stuck here on earth 1. Regardless she was still Goten's niece, but it felt a little weird to call him uncle since they were almost the same age physically. Pan instead has opted to call him Go-San as kind of a standin for uncle.

Next was a blue haired girl with a blue gi on, matching pants and black shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail due to its length, but she'd have it down sometimes too. This is Bulla Briefs, the daughter of Vegeta. She's from the same alternate universe that Pan is from, the two are best friends as one would expect. Bulla is a year older than Pan at 18. Next was a boy with blue hair, a capsule corp jacket, green shirt and a red bandana around his neck. Black pants, brown boots, and the sword and sheath strapped to his back complete the look. This is Goten's best friend Trunks Briefs, the son of Vegeta. He's 19. And Lastly, a teen with slightly dark skin, Dark blue hair, dark green jacket, a sword on his back, and flame colored eyes. This is Hunter Albanar, he's new here to earth 1.

Though not related to the saiyans by blood, he may as well have been. They did everything together. Pan and Bulla were like his younger sisters. If one were to be technical, Hunter was adopted by the Briefs family so technically he was the older brother of Trunks. He still took pride in his original surname, so he just used it as his middle name when being addressed. "You're not going to stick around?," Bulla asked. "You could at least introduce yourself to them, Hunter.," Pan told him. "No, it isn't time yet. It's not the right time to yet. I'll wait until they get a few more missions out of the way first. ," Hunter answered. "At least one of them knows you exist though, she did get a bit of a peak at you.," Trunks added.

Goten then floated over to Hunter and talked to him briefly. He wanted to know what was going through the mind of his surrogate older brother. Why did he just leave like that? It was the question on his mind, one Hunter knew was coming. They'd observe a little while longer, then they'd make their move.

 _A few days later_

The team was on another mission, thus time they had to stall one of the more dangerous criminals in metallo. However this time the android got a bit of a surprise. Just as metallo was about to crush the team again, an unexpected visitor stopped him from crushing Wondergirl. This time she actually got a good look at him and boy was he mad at the android. While the league was about to pounce on metallo, someone beat them to it. The android was sliced clean in half. Then they noticed him. A dark skinned boy with long blue hair and flaming eyes stood in front of Wondergirl while Metallo attempted to fight back, only to sliced into tiny pieces and blasted into oblivion by the said boy.

Wondergirl opened her eyes and saw her savior, it was the same boy who'd saved her from prime. "Who.. are you?," Wondergirl asked. The boy turned to face her after sheathing his blade. "Glad you're ok, that was a little too close. Anyways I'm Hunter A. Briefs, nice to meet you.," Hunter answered. The other heroes came over as the 4 others joined him. Superman and Batman walked over to them. Wonder Woman, who was also with them walked over to the young man and shook his hand. She needed to thank this boy for saving her protege's life. "Thank you for saving my sister's life. You seem to be quite skilled. Would you be interested in joining the league?," Diana asked.

Hunter smiled before he responded. "While i thank you for the offer, I have to decline I'm afraid.," Hunter answered. "How come?," This time superman asked.

"Well.. I'm only 19 you see..," Hunter replied. "Oh? Is that all? If that's the case... I think we may have something you'd be interested in.," Wonder Woman said. "What'd you have in mind?", Hunter asked.

 _Timeskip- A few days later_

 **Mount Justice**

For the most part the team was relaxing. It was on of their off days where they didn't have any missions. While Miss Martian and Superboy were spending time together and the others were doing their own thing, wondergirl stared out of the window. It'd been a few days since the metallo incident and the team was given some well deserved time off. There was only one person on the mind of Donna Troy, a.k.a wondergirl. And that person was the young man who'd saved her not once, but twice. Supergirl, or Kara Kent saw Donna looking out of the bases window. So she walked over to her friend to talk to her.

"Oh, there you are.," Kara said. Donna smiled seeing her friend coming over towards her. "Oh Kara, hey.," Donna greeted. "What are you doing over here?," Kara asked. " Just thinking about something.," Donna answered. The maiden of might raised an eyebrow at her friend before giving her a mischievous smirk, already having an idea of what she was thinking about. "Hm? Thinking about something.. or... someone?," Kara asked. "Wha-? Where'd that come from Kara?," Donna asked a little nervous. "You're thinking about him, the boy who saved you aren't you?," Kara asked with a smirk.

She had to admit it, Kara was awfully perceptive. She hung her head slightly, knowing there was no way around this. "Yes I am. He's kind of mysterious, don't you think?," Donna asked. Kara nodded as she couldn't but to agree. They were about to continue their conversation, but were interrupted by Batman's voice telling all of them to come to the briefing room. "What do you think that's about?," Donna asked. "Not sure,Donna.," Kara replied.

A few minutes later all of the team gathered in the briefing room. They all thought they were being briefed on a mission. "I know you thought you being given a mission today, that's not why you're here.," Batman said. "Huh? Then why are we here?," Wally asked confused. " Batman called you here because you're getting some new teammates.," Wonder Woman told them. "Meet Trunks Briefs or as he'll be known as Z, Son Goten or Saiyalad, Bulla Briefs or Saiyagirl. Son Pan or you'll know her Z girl. And someone one of you should know, Hunter A. Briefs. He'll be known Goldfist.," Batman explained as he introduced them. "Meet your new teammates.," Wonder Woman said.

Donna walked up to Hunter and shyly greeted him. "H-Hi, Thanks for saving me the other day..I'm Donna Troy, but in the team i'm Wondergirl.," Donna greeted Hunter. Hunter smiled and shook her hand, he could tell that he would be spending alot of time getting to know this girl. "Nice to meet you too, Donna. Lookin' forward to working alongside you.," Hunter answered with a genuine smile. Donna/ Wondergirl couldn't help but to smile back, She was already starting to like this guy. Meanwhile the others were introduced as well. Goten and Batgirl hit it off as pretty good friends, while Pan and Beast Boy were normal-ish, Bulla's introduction to Blue Beetle was... interesting to say the least. It was more accurate to say that she was weirded out but also curious about him. Trunks and Rocket however were abit awkward because they couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Then there was of course Supergirl who was more than a little intrigued by Hunter. The team had gotten some new members which would help out abit on missions. What laid in store for the team?

 _To be continued in chapter 2- Omens of the past; the somber warrior._


	2. Omens of the past somber warrior

**_Hey guys Novablade 67 here, hope you enjoyed chapter 1. This chapter will kind of delve into Hunter's past and how the briefs family ended up adopting him. Spoiler: there may be two other saiyan like oc's who comes into the story for pairing purposes and for story development. Goten, Trunks, Bulla, and Pan will still be main focuses though. If this story starts to go kind of a weird direction i'll do my best to correct it._** ** _And p.s. I made a mistake last chapter with Trunks and Hunter/Ceriac. Ceriac (Hunter) is the younger one between him and Trunks._**

 ** _Anyways i don't own Dbz/ Db super/ gt or Young Justice the characters belong to their respective creators. I only own the oc's._**

 ** _Chapter 2- Omens of the Past; the somber warrior_**

Trunks and Hunter are seen sparring in the hangar of mount justice one weekend afternoon. Even though the two are adopted brothers, the difference in power is clear. Since Trunks has another transformation, he's got the edge. Even though Trunks is stronger than Hunter, the demi saiyan had to admit that his brother wasn't far behind him in terms of power. Trunks' brother was probably just a little bit stronger then Gohan was when he defeated cell. But that was in another timeline that he visited. He was proud of his original name, but since he was part of a saiyan family now.. He had to go by his Saiyan name now. Trunks' adopted younger brother by a couple years now went by the name of Ceriac Briefs. The two brothers sat down after their little sparring session.

 _Ceriac- Heh, all these years later and i'm still unable to best you. Kinda pathetic considering what I used to be, huh?_

 _Trunks- Hey don't beat yourself up about it, you just haven't had enough experience with enemies that can really push you is all. Besides, you're much stronger than even master gohan was in his prime when he beat cell._

 _Ceriac- True, but .. It seems when i think i close the gap between us, you and father constantly widen the gap between our strength. I just feel like i'm falling further behind you guys and have to work my butt off just to catch up to you saiyans._

 _Trunks- Well, I won't deny it. But remember, you're technically a saiyan now too._

 _Ceriac- Even though I'm not one by blood? Heh, I guess I would be. No one remembers the race i'm from anyways, despite how strong we were. I'm the last of my race, unfortunately._

 _Trunks- Don't say that, I'm sure others survived. You just gotta keep looking. I get the feeling that you're not the last of your kind that we'll run into. Take it how you want, that's how I feel at least._

 _Ceriac- Yeah.. I guess you're right Trunks. No use in letting myself stay down, especially considering what i've been through._

Ceriac got up and decided that he would do some more image training. Trunks told him that he'd be in the main area with the rest of the team whenever he felt the need to take a break. Ceriac chuckled at the thought, just like something a brother would say. It'd been a long time since he had anything like that. This brought on a sense of familiarity as it caused Ceriac to reminisce about his life before.

The flame eyed teen was so lost in thought that he almost didn't notice wondergirl or Donna Troy walk up to him. "Goldfist? Hunt- er Ceriac? hello?," Donna waved at him. Ceriac snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Donna waving her hands in front of his face. Ceriac refocused quick enough to hear Donna address him.

 _Donna- Ceriac are you ok there?_

 _Ceriac- Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that, Donna._

 _Donna- What's up with you? It's like you fazed out or something._

 _Ceriac- Sorry. I was just remembering something._

 _Donna- remembering something? Like a memory you had?_

 _Ceriac- Yeah._

 _Donna- What was it about?_

 _Ceriac- My life as a child before i met the briefs._

 _Donna- So in other words, Your old life before you became a briefs?_

 _Ceriac- Yes._ _About my original family._

 _Donna- Your birth family?_

 _Ceriac- uh huh. I am a part of the briefs family now, but.. I'm not even related to them by blood. I'm from a different race._

 _Donna- A different Race? Aren't the briefs human?_

 _Ceriac- If you thought that, you don't know very much about them. They're Saiyans, though Trunks is a demi saiyan._

 _Donna- A demi saiyan?_

 _Ceriac- He's half human, half saiyan._

A look of understanding made its way to the amazon heroine's face. She still wanted to talk to ceriac, so she asked him about his old life before becoming a quote- unquote "Saiyan". A small smile came to Ceriac's face as he told Donna of his old life.. and of his birth family.

 **Flashback- 9 years ago**

 ** _A younger boy with pointed ears and blue hair is out training with his father. His father just so happens to be the King. Bright orange skies, sun shining down, and most of all... people who are similar in nature to the boy are roaming the streets of a city. This city appears to be one akin to a medieval city. Stone streets, a cobblestone castle, vendors lined the streets._**

 ** _Man- That's very good, very good. Now block!_**

 ** _Boy- right!_**

 ** _After a little while, the same blue haired boy is sprawled out on the grass in the castle courtyard with his father looking down on him wearing an amused smile._**

 ** _Man- Hunter, what are you doing down there? You do want to continue, don't you?_**

 ** _Hunter- Yeah... i .. do.. Just give me .. a sec, father. You say I'm strong, but you're just toying with me. Why do you not take me seriously, father?_**

 ** _Man- I do not mean that as an insult, son. But I could never willingly hurt my own son, even if it is for his own benefit. Besides, you will lead our people some day. I just want you to be prepared for that, however you go about doing so._**

 ** _Hunter- Thanks Father. Ok, let's keep going!_**

 ** _Just as they're about to continue training, a guard comes up to them in abit of a panic. The city has gone eerily quiet all of a sudden._**

 ** _guard- Your highness! urgent message!_**

 ** _Man- alright, out with it soldier. And take your time, no need to rush._**

 ** _Guard- Sire, I regret to inform you.. that.. We've come under attack._**

 ** _Man- Attack? By whom?_**

 ** _Guard- We.. don't know sire. But we.. we couldn't stop them. E-Everyone..._**

 ** _Man- What happened?_**

 ** _As soon as the man looks up, he sees the city on fire. Smoke and fires rage across the streets, buildings destroyed, people buried under piles of rubble while some have holes in their bodies. A beautiful lavender haired woman comes running towards the two of them with a young girl with crimson hair in her arms._**

 ** _woman- Berethon, Hunter!_**

 ** _Man- Hyatan? What happened?_**

 ** _Hyatan- No time, he's coming this way._**

 ** _Berethon- ... Hunter._**

 ** _Hunter- yes, father?_**

 ** _Berethon- Take your sister and go. flee, now! Your mother and I will see what we can do about this menace._**

 ** _Hunter- But what about you guys?_**

 ** _Hyatan- Son, we'll be alright. Just get out of here. We'll see each other again, now.. go!_**

 ** _With that the boy takes off carrying his sister, the only family he has left. A pale man with an elongated staff walks up to the King and Queen._**

 ** _Berethon- who, who are you?_**

 ** _man- You'll know soon enough. Your race has long been a nuisance to me, time to die. But before that i suppose i can give you my name._**

 ** _Hyatan- If you're going to kill us, at least leave our children out of this. They're young to die._**

 ** _Man- Oh very well, I suppose i can give you that at least. I am Demigra or i guess i could say I'm dabura as well... I know, just call me Damura._**

 ** _Berethon- Hyatan.._**

 ** _Hyatan- Yes dear?_**

 ** _Berethon- I'm sorry for this, but you need to live._**

 ** _Hyatan- Berethon what are. you- Thump!_**

 ** _Berethon- I'm sorry, honey. But those kids need a mother._**

 ** _Berethon then raises his hand and extends it outward to create a portal. He tosses his wife into the portal and closes it a second after._**

 ** _Damura- ah... So you knocked out your wife so she could live. How admirable, but foolish._**

 ** _Berethon- perhaps. Do what you must. I won't resist. My legacy will live on in my 2 remaining kids and my wife, they'll return to defeat you someday._**

 ** _Damura then smirks as he readies his energy. It transforms into the sword of the king of demons (Dabura's sword that he uses against Gohan in the bu saga)._**

 ** _Berethon closes his eyes and with a smile on his face says his goodbyes to the world of the living._**

 ** _Berethon- Hyatan, Sarahai, and... My son, Hunter. I wish you the best in your new life and... I pray to the gods that you'll be safe. Goodbye..._**

 ** _SLICE!_**

 ** _Meanwhile Hunter hops onto a ship and escapes his planet with his sister asleep in his arms. Tears stream down his face as he knows in his heart that his father has met his end, as well as his brothers and cousins. Aside from his mother, who he has no idea what happened to her, everyone important to him aside from his sister to him is now dead. He doesn't know where he's going, just somewhere safe._**

 ** _Halfway through space, he hits a distortion. He ends up landing on a strange planet where he's separated from his sister. Hunter challenges the leader of the planet, but is severely outmatched. Now he's on the brink of death when a man with black hair and eyes with a widows peak for hair saves him. He brings him back with him to earth and his family nurses him back to health._**

 ** _Flashback end_**

Ceriac then tells Donna that after he awoke, he's taken in by this new family. The man who saved him was none other than trunks' father, Vegeta. And after telling the briefs family his story, they agree to adopt him as an 8 year old. He chuckled when he remembered Vegeta's reaction to his name. The prince of all saiyans didn't like it, so he gave him a more befitting name of a warrior.. especially since he was part of a saiyan's family now. That was how he came to be known as Ceriac Briefs.

 _Donna-... That's really.. sad._

 _Ceriac- Yeah. Sorry if it got super depressing._

 _Donna- So your father, brothers, and cousins are all dead? You don't know where your mother or sister are either?_

 _Ceriac- No. No i don't._

 _Donna- I'm sure they're still alive out there somewhere. They wouldn't just leave you like that._

 _Ceriac- Thanks Donna, you seem to have a way of cheering me up for some reason._

Donna couldn't help but blush after what Ceriac told her. She told him that it wasn't any problem and that she was glad that she could cheer him up. Besides that, she actually liked him better when he wasn't so somber looking. Ceriac said his goodbyes to Donna and went on his way. The Amazon knew he had other things to attend to, but she was a little bit disappointed when her time spent with Ceriac ended so soon. She liked him alot, he was very sweet to her whenever they talked. Donna also couldn't exactly deny that she sort of had a thing for him, he was cute. Ok, maybe cute wasn't the right word. He was a very handsome young man and was quite attractive in her eyes.

Of course, she wasn't the only one who thought this of Ceriac. Most of the younger female heroes on the team thought so. Stargirl, powergirl, Supergirl, miss martian, Zatanna, Batgirl, and even Pan thought he was "Hot" as they put it. This was especially true for Wondergirl, who couldn't keep her eyes or even her thoughts off of him. Even though the girls thought he was cute, they all had an unspoken agreement that Ceriac was Donna's boyfriend even if Donna would deny it.

Later as the team was relaxing, Ceriac stared out the window. The team was starting to get a little bit worried about their new friend, so they prodded Wondergirl to try and get him to relax. But before she could, Batman's face came on the screen. He said that he had a mission for the team.

 _Robin- What's the mission Bats?_

 _Batman- Darkseid has been causing havoc with his clones, the league has their hands full dealing with them. We'll need you to locate this.. person._

The image shown was that of a red haired girl with blazing fire colored eyes. She wore peculiar armor, according to the image. But at this, Ceriac's blood froze cold. But then it started to boil in rage, he knew who this girl was. It was ... HER, his sister. The team noticed Ceriac's odd behavior and they asked him if he knew the girl in the image.

 _Batman- I take it you know this girl, Goldfist?_

 _Ceriac- Yeah.. Yeah I do. That girl.. is..._

 _Donna- She's what? Please Goldfist, what is that girl to you?_

 _Ceriac- That girl.. She's my younger sister._

 _Donna- YOUR YOUNGER SISTER?!_

 _Ceriac- Sis.. Looks like I finally found you.._

 _Aqualad- Is he going to be ok?_

 _Miss Martian- I don't know._

 _Blue Beetle- are you kidding guys? He has to fight his little sister! In what world is that ok?!_

 _Donna- Ceriac..._

 _ **To be continued in chapter 3- Family Reunited; Brother vs Sister?**_


	3. Reunion: Twisted battle of Siblings I

_**Hey guys Novablade here again. For those of you who have been waiting for a new chapter for this story... the wait is now over! At Long last, new chapters will be incoming for this story. Anyways onto the action!**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own Dbz, Kai, Dbs or Young Justice and the characters belonging to either series. Only characters i own are the oc's.**_

 **Chapter 3- Reunion: Twisted battle of brother vs Sister part I**

Ceriac stood there staring at the screen in disbelief. His sister was alive? How long had she been alive and how had she ended up serving Darkseid of all people? The young man was furious that Darkseid would do such a thing to his sister. How dare he! He would make absolutely certain this tyrant paid for what he's done. Wondergirl and the others began to worry for their friend, they could tell that he was livid at the moment. Ceriac could feel his blood boiling, he had to free his sister!

 _Wondergirl- Goldfist..._

 _Kid Flash- I've never seen Goldfist so mad before, it's kinda scaring me._

 _Batman- Goldfist, I take it you know who that girl is?_

 _Goldfist- Yeah, I do. That's my younger sister. Darn that Darkseid, how dare he do that to her!_

 _Batman- I can see that you're angry, but leave Darkseid to the league. You're not ready to face him._

 _Goldfist- Don't give me that crap! That's my sister he's controlling! Do you really expect me to just leave my sister when it's obvious that she's been tormented by that tyrant? Darkseid needs to be taught a lesson. He messed with the wrong family. No one treats my sister like that and gets off scott free!_

 _Wondergirl- Goldfist maybe you should listen to him._

 _Goldfist- You expect me to just leave my sister and follow this guy's orders?! He'd have me leave my only sister to die just for the sake of some honor._

 _Robin- We're not suggesting that and you know it Goldfist, just calm down._

Ceriac looked at each of his teammates, including his brother Trunks, Son Goten, Pan, and Bulla. They were all worried about him and didn't want him to do anything rash or foolish that he'd end up regretting later. Seeing that he wouldn't win an argument with them, he relented and apologized to Batman. He bowed his head in apology to ensure Batman knew that he was sincere. Batman was a little taken back by the complete 180 Goldfist pulled off.

Before he was intent on defying orders to save his sister, but now he's submitting to him and apologizing? The Dark Knight wasn't expecting that from one of the newest additions to the team. He was actually respecting Batman for once. Batman knew Goldfist wanted to save his sister, but the boy was willing to listen to his orders. The dark knight couldn't help but to crack a smile, he actually was starting to like this kid now. That was a rarity in itself for Batman, he wasn't known to take a shine to very many younger heroes aside from Robin. Perhaps Goldfist was one of those rare exceptions.

 _Goldfist- What do you suggest we do Batman?_

 _Batman- For now, just stick with the objective and find this person who is apparently your sister._

 _Wondergirl- We'll do that sir._

 _Goldfist- Batman._

 _Batman- yes?_

 _Goldfist- Once we find her... If she really is being mind controlled by Darkseid and engages us in combat, I'll have no choice but to fight her. Just thought you should know that. But if there's another way to free her, I'm all for it._

Ceriac, the saiyans, and the other young heroes then left to go track down their objective. This left Batman on his own to think. Wonder Woman put her hand on his shoulder to bring him out of his thoughts.

 _Wonder Woman- He's a good kid, Bruce. Just give him some time, he'll learn how we do things here._

Wonder woman walked away from Batman after that short conversation. She headed back to the watch tower so they could prepare for Darkseid. The rest of the league was eventually joined by Batman who had to think of a way to keep the tyrant distracted long enough for the teens to locate the girl. Batman didn't let his guard down though, he would keep an eye on the young hero. There was something he learned during their exchange just now. Whatever race Ceriac was from originally, they were apparently very dangerous if angered. The boy was kind, but his temper was akin to something out of a nightmare. The anger in Goldfist's eyes before he realized the situation was absolutely terrifying. The Dark Knight was convinced that even Superman would have a tough time restraining the kid if he went on a rampage.

He then got to thinking some more about it though. If left unchecked, would even Darkseid stand a chance against an enraged warrior like Goldfist. The power he sensed from the boy was nothing short of terrifying. It wasn't just terrifying, the teen's hidden power was vast as well. It seemed like there was almost no end to it, as if there was just a mere gate blocking endless flood waters.

 **Back with the team**

The young heroes, lead by the veterans of the team, stuck together to try and track down Goldfist's sister. Miss Martian used her bio ship to search the area and see if they could determine where she'd be. Goldfist had been sensing for any sort of energy signature in the area for awhile. Donna looked over at the boy who was becoming her crush with worry. Her heart went out to him for the situation he was facing, he potentially had to fight his sister! That was just all kinds of messed up. Why should he have to fight his only sister?! And in what world was that ok? It was wrong.

As if sensing his inner turmoil, Wondergirl went over to him and hugged him. Ceriac's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting this. Initially when he felt the contact, he wanted to feel what it was that touched him but decided against it. When he did open his eyes though, he got the shock of his life. Wondergirl had wrapped herself around him in a loving, but comforting hug. He wasn't expecting her to do that. It was thanks to the hug though that his shaking stopped and he felt calm again. The young hero couldn't figure out why but there was something about wondergirl that had a calming effect on him. Not only that, he felt stronger when she was nearby for the oddest reason it seemed. Goldfist was by no means an expert on girls, but he knew a few things. He could generally tell when a girl liked a guy by their behavior, even if he was a little slow to get it when it concerned himself. He may have been a little slow when it came to girls, but he wasn't a dense idiot either.

 _Goldfist- Thank you Wondergirl. I'm sorry if I made you worry, I'm alright now._

 _Wondergirl- Oh.. U-Uh Y-you're welcome goldfist._

Supergirl and the other teenaged girl heroes noticed the exchange between the two. They had a sneaking suspicion for a long time that wondergirl had begun to develop romantic feelings towards the flame eyed teen. Their exchange just now only confirmed supergirl's suspicion and it only served to make the kryptonian smile. She was happy for her friend, wondergirl had long admired strong people especially male warriors and now she had one of those male warriors for herself.

 _a few hours later_

After a few hours of searching, goldfist picked up on some very familiar feeling Ki. The team rushed to the source of where the young man said it was originating from only to find a massive amount of destruction to a small town not far from metropolis. There were flames everywhere, and the people were running in fear of something approaching them. However they never would have anticipated what they saw. Along with the thousands of parademons on the loose was Darkseid himself and... a certain crimson haired girl they were looking for. Goldfist's eyes widened when he saw her he couldn't control his anger towards the tyrant very well. The flame eyed hero was barely containing his overwhelming rage towards Darkseid. He had to do something, his sister was right in front of him.

Just as Miss Martian, Superboy, and Aqualad were going to engage the red haired girl, Goldfist stepped in front of them. He held his hand out in front of Superboy who wanted to know why he was stopping him. Ceriac glared at the half kryptonian before answering him.

 _Goldfist- Superboy, stand down._

 _Superboy- Huh? Why the enemy's right in front of u-_

 _Goldfist- Don't you dare! If any of you harm her, I won't forgive any of you._

 _Superboy- Why are you stopping us, she is the enemy!_

 _Goldfist- No, she's not. That girl is my sister! I have to be the one to fight her, none of you can free her. I'm the only one who can._

 _Superboy- I can take h-_

 _Goldfist- Superboy! What part of stay back do you not understand?! You wouldn't be able to last long against her, she's faster and much stronger than you are right now! She may be a girl, but she's a seasoned veteran warrior._

 _Wondergirl- Goldfist is right Superboy. Her power is well above yours from what i can tell. Let Goldfist handle this, he's the only one who can._

As if on cue, the crimson haired girl sped towards the group before goldfist intercepted her. When their fists clashed, an enormous crater was formed where the two made impact. Electricity danced near the center of the crater as Goldfist readjusted his battle stance to prepare for his sister coming at him a second time. He balled his left hand into a fist and drew it to his side, while he stuck the other one forward and extended it like he was going to claw at something. The young hero bent his knees and shifted his feet so his right leg was the leading one with his left tailing slightly behind it. Goldfist's green and black battle armor shined as the the rays from the sun bounced off of it. His jeans were slightly torn in spots due to the initial scuffle, but nothing he couldn't handle.

The justice league felt the clash of power just then and rushed to where it was originating. However this was only for the self proclaimed "God of Akopolis" to impede their path. Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Batman, The Flash, Green Arrow, and Hawkwoman were stuck watching the fight. They were angered that they couldn't do anything to stop it, they felt helpless. From the other side of the city, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado, Catwoman, Shazam, Starfire, and Nightwing and the rest of the Justice League heroes all watched the fight unfold.

The team watched helplessly as Goldfist had to prepare to fight his sister. They couldn't do a thing because of the energy being released from the red haired girl Goldfist was preparing to fight. The crimson haired girl grasped her head in pain before suddenly straightening up as a flaming red and lavender aura burst to life around her. Her muscles suddenly started to bulge as she gained quite a bit of height and her hair spiked up like it had been in a electric socket. The girl's power had drastically increased as she was significantly taller than she was previously. Though not quite as tall as Goldfist, she was still pretty close in size to him. As she powered up, the ground began to shake as rocks began to be lifted into the air from the enormous pressure building at the center of the crater.

Goldfist looked on in sadness. He knew that he'd have to fight his sister to free her from Darkseid's control, that didn't make it any easier though. In her mind, she was in pain and it was Goldfist's responsibility as her big brother to liberate her from such a fate. He looked behind him and saw Trunks and the other saiyans had landed. The young hero knew his elder brother well enough to know that no verbal communication was needed to get his approval to proceed. He looked to Bulla, then Pan, then Goten, and finally to his elder brother Trunks. Trunks just nodded his head as if to tell him to go on ahead and save his younger sister.

With Trunks' approval, Goldfist (Ceriac) flexed his muscles and ignited his flame like indigo aura. He knew this was not going to be easy, he'd be in for quite a challenge. As the two briefly stared at each other, that's when Goldfist's plan to free his sister began to be put in motion.

 _ **An explosive battle between siblings is about to begin! Can this twisted battle pitting siblings against one another be solved peacefully before Darkseid makes his move?**_

 _ **To be continued in chapter 3- Reunion: Twisted Battle of Siblings part II.**_


	4. Reunion II: Sarahai's painful struggle

**_Hey guys, i'm back after a long hiatus! i'll be updating this story periodically when i can, same with the other stories. This is so i can at least finish them. Anyways onto to the story!_** ** _Disclaimer: I only own the oc's nothing more!_**

 ** _Chapter 4- Renunion II: Sarahai's painful Struggle_**

The team stood there, watching what was about to unfold. Particularly the Young Justice Team stared in disbelief of what they saw. Well.. most of them anyways. As Wondergirl watched, it broke her heart. Here were two blood related siblings finally reunited, and they now had to fight each other? How was that ok? Of course, she knew that it couldn't be helped. Ceriac..er rather Goldfist's sister was being controlled by Darkseid. Her mind was in a fog, meaning she couldn't even control her actions.

 _Wondergirl- This is terrible.. That look on her face.._

 _Supergirl- I know that look.. She knows what Darkseid has been making her do, but she can't stop it._

 _Miss Martian- She's trapped._

 _Robin- Not just that. It's begun to wear on and break her mind too._

 _Aqualad- Yeah, she's been living with the guilt for a long time now.._

 _Powergirl- Is she.. crying?_

Everyone noticed it. Tears were streaming down the crimson haired girl's face, even though her eyes were devoid of emotion. *Dragon ball super ost- Final Showdown*

Goldfist had a sad smile on his face at seeing this. He knew how much pain sarahai must be in, it hurt him to see his younger sister in such pain and anguish. He tightened his hands into fists as he heard his sister's pain filled cries of agony. Ceriac had to save her, he couldn't bear seeing his sister in pain any longer. It was breaking his heart to see his sister like this. The teen took a deep breath and readied himself as he too underwent a similar transformation as Sarahai, just a more controlled version of it. His Aura blazed as he prepared to fight his sister.

He had to free her, no matter what happened to himself. Donna couldn't see Goldfist's expression, but she could tell by his aura that he was furious with Darkseid. She'd never felt such an enormous hatred directed towards one person before. When the team saw Goldfist's Aura though, it scared them. Not only was it enormous, it felt.. cold and very dark. It was nothing like the aura of the kind young man they'd met mere months earlier. No this was the aura of an enraged warrior, a very powerful one. Wondergirl had told her sister, Diana or Wonder Woman about the hidden power she sensed Goldfist truly had but was suppressing it.

Elsewhere, Wonder Woman smirked when she felt Goldfist's power building. Darkseid was intrigued as to what the amazon hero thought was so funny.

 _Wonder Woman- Oh it's nothing really.. Just.._

 _Darkseid- Just what? What do you think is so funny?_

 _Wonder Woman- It concerns the boy down there. That's his sister you're making fight him. I don't think you truly realized what kind of a beast you've awakened, Darkseid._

 _Darkseid- Oh please, as if that brat has a chance of scaring me._

 _Superman- No, she's right Darkseid. You've no idea about the true extent of the power that boy has hidden inside of him._

 _Starfire- Wha? What is that?_

 _Green Lantern- So you feel it too, Starfire?_

 _Starfire- Yes. What is that terrifying feeling?_

 _Hawkwoman- Ah.. That is Aura Fist's power._

 _Batman- Aura Fist?_

 _Hawkwoman- Yes. It makes more sense to call him that than Goldfist, don't you think?_

 _Batman- I suppose it does... Still that power.._

 _Superman- I know what you're thinking Batman, just leave him be. This may be a good thing for him. Having that much pent up rage inside and having nowhere to direct it.. That's even more dangerous than letting Gold- er I mean Aura Fist run free._

Batman couldn't argue that fact, Superman did have a point. For now, all he could do was watch with baited breath and hope nothing disastrous happened due to one of the younger heroes unleashing his power in pent up rage.

 **Back with the Team**

The young man repositioned himself and took a martial arts stance that he was taught as a child. Then he looked to wondergirl. She wasn't sure why, but she understood what ceriac's look meant. No verbal communication was needed between the two, she knew what they needed to do.

 _Wondergirl- Guys, we need to get back._

 _Superboy- Get back? why?_

 _Aqualad- Superboy, just listen to her. We're in his way, aren't we?_

Wondergirl nodded with a sigh. Aqualad didn't have to ask what that meant. Goldfist was obviously having to hold back because he was worried about them getting caught in the crossfire of the battle. This caused Aqualad to grit his teeth in frustration. He knew what had to be done, but it still frustrated him that he couldn't do anything to help his friend.

 _Aqualad- Guys let's go. We're only in his way right now._

 _Superboy- Why? I can help._

 _Trunks- Superboy. I understand you want to help, but just let my brother handle this one. Besides, it's personal for him._

 _Superboy- Personal?_

 _Bulla- He has to fight his own sister! He hates it, but that's the only way to free her._

 _Superboy- that's.. his.. sister?_

 _Pan- Yea it is, now come on Superboy.._

 _Donna- Goldfist.. no, ceriac.. please be careful.._

Once they were a safe enough distance away, Ceriac braced himself for the toughest fight he's had to go through so far.

With their Auras blazing, both fighters took off towards each other. They clashed very much like the first time, except both of them went for a knee to their opponent's gut. Both of their knees clashed with the force of a sonic boom. Sparks flew as they separated and went at each other again. It was angering Ceriac that his sister had to go through so much pain and worse yet, he would be the cause of a portion of it. As he flew at the crimson haired girl again, he gritted his teeth in sheer anger. He hated what he had to do to sarahai. But he was more angry at the man who put her through this... Darkseid.

Whatever it took, he was going make that self proclaimed deity pay dearly for warping his sister's mind. Darkseid would feel the fury of a beast he should never have awakened. For now though, freeing his sister came first. Ceriac knew how long he could last in this hybrid form of his, but didn't know how long his sister would last. She had no control of her power, the only thing reigning it in was Darkseid's mind control. The two alien warriors raced towards each other again and each delivered what seemed to be a few solid blows.

After getting pushed back abit Ceriac, unleashed more of his power as blood orange aura enveloped and emanated from his body. The aura was almost as bright as the sun itself, he then rocketed back into the fray to face his sister again. They exchanged a volley of punches that clashed with each other before trading blows. Aurafist (ceriac) eventually got the upper hand and went on the offensive. After knocking away several blows, he zipped around at high speeds while dealing his blows.

It looked like hundreds of lines were being drawn in the sky due to his speeding around. To the onlookers, all they could see were the shockwaves being generated from the fight. This was the only reason they knew where the combatants were at since they couldn't keep up with their speed. The fight was getting dangerous as both ceriac and Sarahai were gradually increasing their power. Each time they clashed fists, ground shook even more violently than before. Luckily, they were fighting over the bay so the damage would be minimal due to how far out their battle had taken them. To Wondergirl and no doubt the other amazon warriors who were witnessing this fight from afar off the coast of Themyscira, It was as if two gods were fighting each other.

It seemed as if their power had caused even the sky to tremble as lightning was repeatedly striking each of the two combatants. The mind controlled sarahai managed to land a lucky hit with kick to Ceriac's gut sending him plummeting into the bay. It seemed as if Aurafist had lost, but that was only for a moment. *Insert theme- Dragon ball super broly: Broly's theme ost* The next thing they knew a vibrant green and gold pillar of light erupted from the bay. Out of that pillar of light came Aurafist.

Then, something incredible happened. The tattoos on his arms spread across his body and began to glow. As they glowed, a faint lavender aura flashed behind him repeatedly before disappearing and then reappearing. When it reappeared after several times of flashing in and out, it stayed and enveloped his body as the pillar of light shot into the sky behind him and spread. As it expanded, it became bright enough to blind everyone other than the combatants for a moment. As the young man roared, his hair spiked up and outward like a fan. He had a few bangs in front of his face, but the center most part sticking upwards like a flame, the sides were also spiked but outwards like a fan. His hair then flashed changed to to an electrifying lavender color. The eyes solidified as the same shade of lavender color as his hair, but had a moonlight silver hue to them. After lowering his head, he faced his sister. Ceriac had transformed into a Blazing Saiyan!

When the young man glared, he was glaring directly at Darkseid who was past Sarahai and the other heroes. Even from that far away Darkseid could feel the enormous amount of energy and bloodlust being directed at him specifically. The God of Akopolis could feel something rising up within him.. what was it? No, he knew. It was fear. Fear of this monster that he'd just unintentionally awoken from its slumber. The thought of which made him furious, but he could no longer deny facts. That boy's power far overshadowed his by a significant margin.

The other heroes felt it too, Aurafist had become so powerful that even Darkseid was shaking in terror just by looking in the boy's direction. One teenaged boy had managed to scare possibly the biggest menace their universe had faced so far. Darkseid then watched the ensuing battle with a nervous sweat running down his face. How could one boy suddenly become that powerful? It must have something to do with the potential of the lost warrior race this kid was born into.

Aurafist stared down at Sarahai with his energy blazing around him like flames. The crazed girl then took of towards her brother. The fight was over in an instant. Aurafist had moved so fast, that no one other than superman saw him really move. But even he had troubling keeping up with what happened. In a single motion, he'd delivered a blow powerful enough to knock out sarahai but also free her from darkseid's mind control. A simple task for him since his power and speed far surpassed Darkseid's now. Sarahai had been blown into the bay like she was shot out of a cannon, the impact causing the ground to shake and giant tsunamis to emerge but just fall short of the shoreline and die by then. A whirlpool had emerged from the impact, but ceriac scooped up the girl in his arms before the water could claim her.

Darkseid floated there, stunned at this boy's raw power. The teen then turned towards his direction and with one menacing glare made sure that the self proclaimed deity was not welcome on the earth for the forseeable future. Darkseid didn't even think twice before leaving earth as quickly as he came. With the threat to earth now gone for the moment, Aurafist looked on towards the citizens of earth who saw the battle. The u.s. citizens paused before erupting in cheers.

Floating back down, he asked the justice league to care for his sister. Taking a breath, ceriac returned to his base form. Upon doing this, he stumbled abit before wondergirl caught him.

 _Wondergirl- Woah, there. Are you alright Aurafist?_

 _Aurafist- Yeah.. Just not used to using so much power.. i'm completely drained right now._

 _Wondergirl- you guys go on ahead, i'll help aurafist here until he recovers enough to walk on his own._

 _Aqualad- If you're sure wondergirl.._

 _Wondergirl- I'm sure._

 _Miss Martian- Guess we'll see you back at the base then?_

 _Wondergirl- yeah._

With that, the team left to go head back towards the base. Superboy could do nothing but stare at aurafist for several moments before leaving with the others in Miss Martian's Bio ship. Ceriac smiled weakly at Donna.

 _Ceriac- Thanks for doing this for me, Wondergirl. I really appreciate it._

 _Wondergirl- Don't worry about it. Come on, let's get moving. Can you fly back on your own or not yet?_

 _Aurafist- still might need some time, i'm still feeling a little drained._

 _Wondergirl- I see.. Well just put your arm around my shoulder then, I'll take you back to the base._

 _Aurafist- Ok.. will do._

 _Wondergirl- Ok hold on tight._

The two teens flew back towards the base to catch up with the others. Superman and the other leaguers each left one by one, until it was only batman in his batsmobile left. He stared at the bay where the massive battle had just taken place mere minutes before. The caped crusader began to ponder the events of what just took place and began to weigh the pros and cons of keeping a boy with as much destructive power as ceriac around in the young justice team.

 _Batman- Hmm... Aurafist huh? His power... it seems to be connected to his emotions. It's enormous and potentially dangerous to us all, but... he .. doesn't seem to be a bad kid. Just needs some guidance on how we do things here. This could be worth considering..._

He'd have to mull over this prospect more at the batcave. For now, he had at least a general idea of the kid's abilities. The league could use that.. after abit more research into the kid. That'd come all in time though. For now, the earth at least had a secret weapon to use against Darkseid. One that scared him. Would it stay like this? Only time and preparation could tell.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _Next time Crimson haired warrior, Sarahai._**


	5. Chapter 5: Crimson haired girl, Sarahai

**_Hey guys Novablade here again, I know it's been awhile but I'm back. Anyways without further ado, time for some shout outs. Firstly, to ComparedDread12 thx so much for all the wonderful ideas. You brought up some really good points that I intend to implement, so if you're reading this I hope you enjoy. secondly, to anyone who has favorited and decided to give this story a fighting chance, thank you so much! You guys rock!_** ** _Now just a heads up, I will be introducing a new character this chapter. ComparedDread12 has already given me the name, bio, moveset, appearance, etc. for this character. so without further delay, onto the story!_**

 ** _p.s.- Novablade67 doesn't own Young Justice, Dbz/Kai/ GT/ Super or any of the characters of the aforementioned series. He only owns the oc's... aside from the new character, that's ComparedDread12's character._**

* * *

Chapter 5: The crimson haired warrior, Sarahai

* * *

A tall young man in dark blue Saiyan battle armor walked into a room with lush green grass and plants all around him. this room looked like a greenhouse and certainly felt like it, with the exception of the few doorways and small buildings inside the room. This was the time vault in Conton city, and the young man that walked into the room was part of the time patrol. He had the traditional black spiky hair that was like a flame, but curved and slanted slightly to the side. Black eyes, a brown monkey tail, dark blue almost purple shaded boots with some brown rope near the top of them, matching wrist/armbands, and a white and red scouter adorned his look. He was light skinned, but was well built by years of harsh training.

This young man...or rather Saiyan was Tarro, an elite member of the time patrol. He was told by the elder Kai that the supreme Kai of time wanted to see him about an urgent matter. That was the reason he rushed over to the time vault as quickly as he did to see chrona. The young Saiyan couldn't help but to let his mind wander while he waited for the supreme Kai of time's arrival. He wondered what could be so urgent that she needed to see him right away? Though, it wasn't all bad. He was actually going to come to her for his next mission anyways. So perhaps it was a mission, he hoped he was right. Tarro never liked waiting for long periods of time, he had stuff to do!

Luckily, chrona made her presence known just as he was thinking about turning and leaving. He was genuinely curious as to why someone of the Kai' s standing would need him of all people. No use dwelling on what ifs when he was about to find out the reason for the sudden summons from the supreme kai of time. Whatever she had to say must have been really important if she needed to see him, a mere time patroller, right away.

 _Tarro- Supreme Kai of Time! I heard you needed to see me?_

 _Chrona- Yes I did._

 _Old Kai- Now, i'm sure you want to know why you've been called here so suddenly Young man._

 _Chrona- elder kai, it's fine. I'll just tell him._

 _Elder Kai- No, we can't have you do that. I know how these saiyans are.. they have no sense of authority and how to properly address someone in authority-_

 _Chrona- Elder Kai... i believe i said that it was fine... Now let me explain it to him._

 _Elder Kai- Oh alright, I suppose he has the right to know.. Say Tarro?_

 _Tarro- Yes, Elder Kai?_

 _Elder Kai-_ _Why don't you bring Daikon with you for this mission? He could help._

 _Tarro- I could but... well.. you know how he is._

 _Chrona- That may be true Tarro, but he is your partner. And what I have to tell you is pretty serious, so you'll need his help._

 _Tarro- Ugh.. I can't argue with that.. I'll let him know once I know what the mission is._

 _Elder Kai- Actually, you won't need to._

 _Tarro- What do you mean by that?_

 _Chrona- I'm sorry for not telling you, but I thought this situation would call for some extra help to assist you. So I went ahead and sent for your brother._

A moment later, a saiyan with Red spiky hair, a black jacket, a red undershirt, gray pants, black boots, and a brown monkey tail walked into the time vault. This was Daikon, Tarro's younger brother and also self proclaimed rival. Tarro mentally slapped his face at his brother's arrival.

 _Tarro- Why him of all people?_

 _Daikon- long time no see, brother._

 _Tarro- ah Heh heh heh , yeah... Long time no see... Daikon._

 _Chrona- Now, getting to the reason why I've called you two here... Apparently there's been a disturbance in one of the timelines. It's not technically under our jurisdiction, but there's one thing we can't ignore._

 _Tarro- and that is?_

 _Chrona- There are saiyans there in a universe they were never meant to inhabit. And you two know what Saiyans bring with them first hand._

 _Tarro- Y-Yeah... we know they invite trouble because of their nature to thrive off of battle._

 _Chrona- correct you are, but there's more than just the saiyans around._

 _Daikon- There's more?_

 _Chrona - Yes. As I'm sure You've encountered them before... A few surviving members of another warrior race are on the earth of this universe._

 _Elder Kai- You should know them, they were often thought of as the saiyans true arch rivals in terms of combat strength.._

Chrona then went on to explain that the mysterious warrior race once thought if as the saiyans rivals then regarded as brothers were a race known as the arkynoreans. They were just as powerful as the saiyans and the training was brutal, they had to be strong due to wars constantly ravaging their planet every few centuries. Those wars would often last for decades at a time too. Their build and genes were similar to the saiyans, except for one thing. They didn't have access to the oozaru form that saiyans did because their genetics were different.

The power they had which rivaled the saiyans oozaru or great ape form was something called wyvern mode. Wyvern mode allowed the arkynoreans to physically take on the characteristics of one of the legendary dragons, that one being.. The one known as super shenron.

 _Daikon- wait... They have an ability like that?!_

 _Chrona- yes they do, but they can only access it under specific conditions. But they're more famously known for the form which rivals the God forms of the super saiyan. That transformation is aptly named Blazing Arkynorean._

 _Elder Kai- And it fits too, considering most arkynoreans are flame users._

 _Tarro- wait.. I thought they had ki like us saiyans do?_

 _Chrona- they do Tarro. Their flames are an inherited ability of their particular bloodline. They are powerful ki users just like any other race from amongst the stars. Your mission is to find out what is going on in that universe and determine how the arkynoreans came to be there. I sense there may be something very wrong in that universe._

While they were talking, Lord Beerus decided to chime into their conversation.

 _Beerus- And you'd better be quick about otherwise I'll get bored._

 _Tarro- wah! L-L-Lord B-Beerus! I didn't see you there!_

 _Daikon- What might you be doing here if I may ask Lord Beerus?_

The Destroyer God grinned before he motioned to whis. Whis stepped forward and began explain why Beerus had chosen to drop by. Apparently Beerus had gotten bored and needed to get out for a bit. Since Tarro and Daikon were the only saiyans available at the moment, he'd just leave all time related problems to them. What did intrigue him though was the fact that alternate versions of Goku and Vegeta's kids had been sent by another Beerus and Whis into whatever other universe that new race was from. This new saiyan like race intrigued him though, they had some interesting abilities from what he heard.

 _Beerus- this new race... What did you say they were called again?_

 _Chrona- They're called Arkynoreans, Lord Beerus._

 _Beerus- Arkynoreans, eh?_

Beerus interest was peaked, he'd never heard of thus race before. And now, just like the saiyans only a few of them had survived. He wanted to know more about these 'arkynoreans', they seemed interesting to him.

 _Beerus- You two._

 _TarroDaikon- Yes Lord Beerus?_

 _Beerus- Find out what you can from the survivors of this new race about how they came to be where they are. I'm rather interested to see how powerful they are. If they're anything like you Saiyans are, It may just be worth my time to look into them._

 _Tarro- Yes s-sir! We'll be sure to do that._

With that said, the two saiyans received their orders from Chrona and walked towards the machine in the middle of the room. It was the time machine Trunks had used previously, he lent it to the time patrol for just such an occasion. Tarro and Daikon climbed into the cockpit and punched in the coordinates of their destination. They waved farewell to the Supreme Kai, Elder Kai, Whis, and Beerus. The hatch closed and the gears began spinning as the machine then took off into the air before vanishing in a flash of light.

Beerus and whis walked away and out of the time nest. The purple cat God groaned at the thought of what he now had to do. He had to tell the saiyans what was happening. Truthfully, he was not looking forward to such a task. The main reason being, he knew immediately what Goku's reaction would be once he explained what was going on. Vegeta would of course be more level headed about it, still that didn't change the fact that he was dreading having to tell them.

 _Whis- something wrong milord?_

 _Beerus- No whis... just dreading having to tell those annoying 2 saiyans what's going on._

 _Whis- I see. A promise is a promise though. Best not keep them waiting my Lord._

 _Beerus- Yeah, yeah I hear you._

 _Whis- chop chop my lord, the faster you tell them the sooner you can relax._

 _Beerus- I get it already. You really can be a pest, Whis._

* * *

Tarro and Daikon were seen traveling through the river of time as brightly colored lights rapidly passed by them. The trip was silent until Daikon spoke up, thus breaking the silence.

 _Daikon- So brother, what do you think these arkynoreans are like?_

 _Tarro- I honestly couldn't tell you Daikon. It's been quite awhile since I've actually seen one in person. What I can tell you though is this: Their eyes will catch you off guard at first because of how they are._

 _Daikon- o...k? How so?_

 _Tarro- Their eyes are like staring into a fierce flame itself, almost like you're looking into the eyes of a Dragon. They're much like humans physically, except for one other difference. Their ears are pointed and slightly elongated. Their vision is even better than a saiyan's and their hearing is even more precise than a namekian's._

 _Daikon- that's a little..._

 _Tarro- Unfair? yes, perhaps. But remember, arkynoreans aren't the saiyans enemies like they used to be._

 _Daikon- ok. so besides those few changes, what really differentiates them from us?_

 _Tarro- I'd say it's probably their ability to see the future._

 _Daikon- What the?! you mean like predict what their opponents going to do?_

 _Tarro- yes. But they can only see about 5 to 10 seconds into the future while in combat. And even outside of that, it's only brief glimpses of the future._

This info slightly unnerved Daikon, but it also excited him for some reason. He was curious if he could outsmart an arkynorean who could see into the future. That prospect excited him a bit.

 ** _Time machine: Destination... Metropolis May 1st, 2018. Time... 11:35 a.m. Eastern standard time. Arriving in ... T_** minus

 ** _5_**

 ** _4_**

 ** _3_**

 ** _2_**

 ** _1_**

The light show ended and they were shot out into the sky just above metropolis.

 ** _Time machine: You have now arrived. Welcome to Metropolis, New York City, New York, U.S.A._** The saiyan siblings opened the hatch and then shrank the machine into its capsule form. After admiring the view for a few moments, they nodded at each other and blasted off to search for said personnel.

* * *

Back at the Young Justice HQ, there were several teens milling about waiting for the news on their latest guest. There was an air of slight unease throughout the base, Superboy and some of the other guys headed to the gym to go lift some, they hated waiting around. Supergirl and Zatanna walked up to Wondergirl upon seeing her waiting outside of the room with a somber look on her face.

 _Supergirl- Wondergir- I mean Donna, what are you doing here?_

 _Zatanna- What's wrong Donna? You look kind of sad._

Donna looked up, seeing the concerned look on her friends faces. She put on a smile for them, but even they could tell it was forced.

 _Wondergirl- Oh.. Hey guys. I didn't see you there. Nothing's wrong, well... not really._

 _Supergirl- Donna, come on now. What's really bothering you?_

 _Zatanna- We've known you for quite awhile now, we'd like to think that we know you by now._

Donna sighed, there was just no hiding anything from these two. These were her best friends, of course they'd be able to tell when something was bothering her. Reluctantly she sighed and acquiesced, letting her friends know what was bothering her.

 _Wondergirl- It's Aurafist er- Ceriac I mean. He... hasn't left her side yet. I get that she's his sister and possibly the only birth family he had left to remember. I'm glad he found her.. I just hope she's okay. She seems like she'll be a really nice girl when we meet her. I just... *sigh* I want him to be happy. Is it so wrong that I just want to spend some time with him?_

Supergirl and Zatanna gained smirks at this. They weren't sure at first, but this just confirmed their suspicions. Donna had feelings for the flame eyed teen. No feeling wasn't the right word, she had a crush on Ceriac! They couldn't help gushing at that internally, Donna and Ceriac would be so cute together.

 _Supergirl- You like him, don't you?_

 _Donna- Well of course I like him, he's a nice guy and a really good friend._

 _Zatanna- Donna, I don't think Kara meant it the way you think, there's more to it than that._

 _Donna- Not sure I follow._

 _Zatanna- You know when you really like someone?_

 _Donna- Yeah._

 _Zatanna- Well, eventually you find that you can't stop thinking about that person. And you want to be around and spend as much time as possible with them._

 _Donna- Ok? What are you getting at?_

 _Zatanna- You start feeling admiration for them, but it then turns into something more... intimate. You start feeling nervous the more time you spend with that person and your heart starts pounding whenever they get really close to you, especially if they're the opposite gender of you. Do you get what I'm saying now, Donna?_

 _Donna- You're saying that I- wah! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! I-It's n-not l-like that! He'd never look at me like that._

 _Supergirl- You sure? You're saying one thing, but your face is saying another._

 _Donna- Positive! It's really not like that!_

 _Zatanna- Really? Then why's your face so red then? hmm?_

Donna couldn't find words as she was reduced to a blubbering mess as her entire face was a deep shade of scarlet with steam rising from her head. She finally gave in and nodded after clearly embarrassing herself in front of her friends.

 _Supergirl- So.. you like him like him then? As in romantically like him?_

 _Donna- W-well i-i'm not sure it's to that extent yet, but *sighs in defeat* Yes, I do like Ceriac... a lot._

 _Zatanna- Well, have you tried stepping foot in there? You'll have some more time with your boyfriend if you do._

 _Donna- B-Boyfriend?! He's not my boyfriend, not yet at least..._

 _Supergirl- yet?_

This caused Donna to blush an even darker shade of red as she nervously fiddled with her hair and her fingers. Deciding that they'd teased their friend enough, supergirl and Zatanna left to go see what everyone else was doing. Donna then took a deep breath and stepped into the room where the boy who'd saved her was tending to his unconscious sister after working up the courage to do so. Ceriac heard footsteps come into the room, so he turned to see who else was here. When he saw who it was, he smiled.

 _Ceriac- Oh, Donna. Glad you're here. I wanted you to be the first person Sarahai sees when she wakes up. I think the 2 of you will become very fast friends._

 _Donna- I see.._

As if on cue, the crimson haired teen began to open her eyes. She saw a familiar shade of long dark blue hair off to the side of her, this had to be her older brother. She was still a little weak from the battle when her brother freed her, but was fine other than some slight bruises and a small headache.

 _Sarahai- Br-Brother?_

 _Ceriac- Ah! Sarahai, I'm glad you're awake. How are you feeling?_

 _Sarahai- Mmm... honestly, I feel like a spaceship hit me. other than that, I'm ok. Who's that?_

 _Ceriac- Oh, of course!, Sis, this is Donna. But she's better known as Wondergirl in this team._

 _Donna- Why hello there Sarahai, it's really nice to meet you._

 _Sarahai- same here. Thank you for taking care of my brother._

 _Donna- Oh, it's no problem. Your brother's been nothing but kind to me since he arrived here. He even saved my life when I thought we were going to die against Darkseid. A-anyway , I'll go let the others know that you're up now._

The raven haired girl walked away, leaving Sarahai with her brother alone. The crimson haired girl smiled at her brother as she gained a little bit of a sly smirk upon seeing watch Donna leave. She could tell right away that both Donna and her brother really liked each other. It was almost embarrassing how much they were into each other. Ceriac then turned back towards his sister who now wore an amused smirk on her face. Ceriac raised a questioning eyebrow at this.

 _Ceriac- umm... did I miss something funny?_

 _Sarahai- No, you didn't. Say... Odyn... Let me ask you something._

 _Ceriac (Odyn)- Yeah?_

 _Sarahai- Wondergirl or Donna... You like her, don't you?_

 _Ceriac- Y-Yeah I do. I'm not sure to what extent, but I know that I do enjoy being around her. Plus, she's really strong too._

 _Sarahai- I see... You know that she's really into you, right?_

 _Ceriac- Um.. not sure I follow you, Sis._

 _Sarahai- Ugh, gosh you're dense sometimes! Can you not tell that Donna clearly has a crush on you?_

 _Ceriac- O-Oh.. She does?_

 _Sarahai- uh yeah, you dumbbell! She'll be hurt and things could get really awkward between you two if you don't give her an answer soon!_

 _Ceriac- ok. I'll need time to think thus over though, cause I'm not sure how I feel about Donna just yet._

 _Sarahai- okay, then just tell her that you need some time before you can give her an answer to her feelings._

Ceriac smiled and thanked his sister for the advice. But he had been curious about something. He knew their father, aunt, uncle, cousins, and friends had perished in the attack on their home planet. But he never heard what became of their mother.

Before he could ask that however, Donna came back with the rest of the team.

First into the room were the 5 core members of the team: Superboy, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Artemis. Next were the other members: Miss Martian, Beast Boy, Zatanna, Blue Beetle, Supergirl, Rocket, and Starfire. After them came the Saiyans who were Ceriac's adopted family: Goten, Pan, Bulla, and finally his older brother Trunks. The crimson haired girl then sat up to greet the other teens.

 _Donna- I brought everyone else, Ceriac._

 _Ceriac- thanks for doing that, Donna._

 _Robin- So you're Sarahai, huh?_

 _Starfire- Robin.. You are being rude to her._

 _Robin- Oh, sorry. Anyways, my name is Robin._

 _Starfire- And I am Starfire. But it would please me most greatly for you to call me Korri'andr when we are off duty._

 _Sarahai- Ok, I'll be sure to do that. You mind if I just call you Korri, Starfire?_

 _Starfire- Oh, yes! That would please me most greatly!_

 _Superboy- I'm Superboy, but my friends call me Connor._

 _Aqualad- I am Aqualad, but please just call me_ _Kaldur._

 _Kid Flash- I'm kid flash, but just off duty, call me wally._

 _Supergirl- Supergirl, but friends know me as Kara Kent. Just call me Kara though, only off duty though._

 _Rocket- I'm just Rocket. call me Raquel off duty though._

 _Beast Boy- Beast Boy, don't wear it out._

 _Raven- Ugh, pay no attention to him. Anyways, I'm Raven._

 _Artemis- Artemis._

 _Miss Martian- And I'm miss Martian. Oh! but call me Meg'an off duty._

 _Sarahai- It's nice to meet all of you. And I'll need to thank you guys for taking care of my brother. But... I'll need to especially thank you 4 for taking my brother in as your own. Since you're my brother's siblings, that makes you 4 my siblings as well._

Everyone couldn't help but to smile at how polite their guest was. They all liked her already and could tell that she'd make a valuable addition to the team. Batman, who was visiting the base at the time, walked forward.His eyes softened behind the mask as he saw how close Sarahai and Ceriac were. One could tell they were siblings by how they interacted with each other.

 _Batman- I know this is sudden, seeing as how you just woke up. But, we do have some questions that we'd like you to answer._

Ceriac started to narrow his eyes, but Sarahai put her hand on her brothers arm to assure him that it would be ok.

 _Sarahai- brother, it's alright. They probably just want to know how I came here and what my objective is._

Ceriac couldn't argue with that. And the look in his sister's eyes assured him that she'd be fine. Before they could do that though, the alarm went off in the base. Everyone then rushed to the control room. They'd received an alert that the villains were on the move again. This time though, it was Black Adam and Sinestro. Not everyone could go and stop them until the league got there, Ceriac, Sarahai, Wondergirl, Superboy , Robin, and Blue Beetle were deployed to find out where the two villains were heading. It seemed those questions would have to wait, something more important had come up. As the 6 headed out to stall the two villains and find out where they were headed, another duo of strangers were heading straight towards their position. This would be Sarahai's first mission with the team, she wondered what kind of villains these two could be.

 ** _To be continued_** ** _in chapter 6: Mysterious Warrior Race: The Arkynoreans part 1_**

* * *

And finished! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. If you didn't like it, sorry I tried. can't please everyone I suppose. If there are spelling or grammar errors I apologize and I will try and figure out how to fix that for future chapters... I figured Beerus would take an interest in Ceriac's original race since he's never heard of them before and just wait till he tells Goku lol . Anyways should Sarahai's pairing be with Blue Beetle or someone else? Plz PM me or leave your thoughts in a review, I'm curious to see what you guys think. The other pairings I have figured out already. They are as follows: Ceriac x Wondergirl, Goten x Bulla, Trunks x Zatanna, Pan x Robin, OC x Rocket, Tarro x Blackfire, and Daikon x Supergirl. These are the pairing that won't change because they're set already. Leave your thoughts on who Sarahai's pairing should be with in the reviews or PM. Anyways, have an awesome day and stay safe guys! peace out!


End file.
